vampiros
by dranzzer-kai-hiwatari
Summary: la vida de un vampiro , kai como rey frio y despiadado pero no lo es con todos
1. Chapter 1

Vampiros

Capitulo uno

El inicio.-

Todo empezó hace tiempo , pero no tanto como la lucha de los vampiros y los licántropos, los cuales luchan por expandir su territorio, lo humanos los cuales son victimas de ambas especies no se dan cuenta de ellos por que la única forma de que ellos se dieran cuanta seria acercarse lo suficiente a ellos , pero eso significaría la muerta o algo mucho peor una trasformación dolorosa que hubieras preferido la muerto eso si eres capas de elegir , pero ¿Qué hay detrás de la guerra?, ¿Qué es la vida de un vampiro?, los vampiros viven gobernados por un rey quien domina y manda a todos los vampiros , el rey mantiene el orden

El rey vive en un castillo en el centro de todo su reino junto con su hermana, si un grupo de vampiros se establece lejos del castillo un vampiro se convierte en líder de ese grupo y el esta bajo el mando del rey mismo , pero ¿Qué hace que los vampiros no se revelen contra el rey?, eso es simple el rey tiene en su poder dos de los cuatro dones que existen en este mundo , el mismo con el don de leer mentes , y su hermana con el don de crear escudos físicos , la cual es la ultima defensa del rey y como tal se encarga de su seguridad, para mantener su reino bajo su control busca los dos dones que le faltan el escudo mental y el don de ver el futuro y eso nos leva a las dos reglas mas importantes la numero uno : es no revelarse a los humanos y la numero dos: si un vampiro tiene un don le pertenece al rey , con esto me refiero a que tienen que unirse a el no tienen opción

La historia comienza cuando dos vampiros son perseguidos por licántropos que les triplicaban en numero a ellos, y al tener suficiente ventaja se eles ocurrió convertir a una joven que pasaba por ahí eso causaría una distracción , la cual les daría suficiente tiempo para escapar , así que la tomaron y uno de ellos clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de joven succionando toda la sangre del cuerpo de la joven , cuando estaba a punto de morir el vampiro dejo su cuello y mordió su muñeca acercándola a la victima ella empezó a beber hasta que el dolor insoportable de la sangre del vampiro que mataba por donde pasaba la sangre , los vampiros satisfechos con su trabajo se alejaron de ahí dejando a la joven, la joven despertó extrañada de no recordar nada pero de repente vinieron imágenes de unos perros enormes que venían en su dirección la imagen fue rápida y vio la dirección por donde venían pero al verla de nuevo aun no había nada , pero ante esa imagen tan aterradora decidió irse de ahí y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en otro lugar confundida por haber llegado tan rápido llegando aun lugar seguro se topa con dos personas que la miran con extrañeza y superioridad después de las presentaciones se dieron cuenta de que la joven no sabia que era o quienes eran le explicaron que ella se convirtió en un vampiro y que podía unírseles pero que ellos no eran de los que se mantenían en un lugar por mucho tiempo ellos viajaban por todos los lugares donde se encontraran licántropos después de unos días de caza y de platicas y de que la joven contestara alas preguntas y acatara las ordenes sin que se la dijera se dieron cuenta de que ella tenia un don y por las reglas del rey tendrían que entregársela a el pero como eran viajeros no podían invitar al rey y decidieron ir con una líder de grupo la cual tenia una casa cerca para que pudieran recibir al rey , yo me tendría que quedar ahí los vampiros no se podían arriesgar a que me matara ya que el camino al rey era muy peligroso , así que vamos en una carruaje hacia la casa , esta es mi historia , mi nombre es Catherine o al menos ese es el nombre que me pusieron cuando me encontraron por que yo no recuerdo nada mi edad tampoco la recuerdo pero según mi apariencia tengo unos 16 años de edad , mi complexión física es no soy muy alta tengo el cabello negro ojos azules cuando llevo tiempo sin beber sangre ya que cuando la bebo mis ojos se vuelven rojos pero eso solo dura unas cuantas horas y después vuelven a su color natural, bueno y pues lo que llevo puesto en este momento es un vestido elegante pero no muy ostentoso pero cómodo color azul con toques negros y como todos los vampiros que he visto llevo una sombrilla y eso es por que como vampiro no puedo exponerme a la luz del sol por eso dormimos en las tardes y cazamos en las noches pero para no llamar la atención decidimos visitar la casa en la tarde, mi piel es pálida como la de cualquier vampiro , y mis acompañantes los viajeros son ray kon y Max tate, el primero tiene el cabello negro largo amarado en la parte de atrás sus ojos son cafés piel pálida y lleva una traje saco , pantalones y corbata negras y su camisa blanca , siempre serio y calmado excepto cuando tiene a su presa en ese momento es todo lo contrario y su compañero el cual tiene el cabello güero ojos azules pero mas claros que los míos también piel pálida y su traje es totalmente blanco siempre de personalidad dulce inclusive cuando caza siempre con una sonrisa bien ya llegamos a la casa es muy hermosa con los colores crema y blanco con los cuales esta pintada las rejas con púas arriba y de color negro es la única protección pero quien querría atacar a un grupo de vampiros en su caza, el carruaje se detuvo en la entrada nos bajamos ya con la sombrillas abiertas ray le pago al conductor y el se fue lo mas rápido que pudo y no lo culpo somos hermosos para los humanos es verdad pero también somos intimidantes algo les dice que están en peligro aunque eso es verdad pero la mayoría se dan cuanta demasiado tarde

Veo que el chofer tenia prisa por irse- si acaso no se dará cuenta porque siempre esa sonrisa

Si pero dudo que le sirva de algo y para que aprenda quizás debería visitarlo esta noche- añadió rey y conociéndolo no dudo que lo haga y no es por que acabo de tener una visión de que en verdad lo va a cumplir

¿Lo cumplirá Catherine?-pregunto Max yo solo lo miro y asiento-ray por que le vas a dar caza a ese pobre hombre acabamos de beber sangre no es necesario beber sangre a aun

O vamos Max es solo por diversión-se defendió rey con la mirada la cual Max no puede resistirse, siempre igual, y si fuera diferente simplemente cambiaria la visión cosa que no ocurre con ellos

¿Podemos entrar?-pregunte las sombrillas no nos protegerían por mucho tiempo

Tranquila Catherine primero tenemos que anunciarnos no podemos entrar así puede que estén descansado seria una descortesía- ray es el que me habla de tranquilidad y cortesía cuando va a cazar a un hombre por diversión cuando tienen familia que lo esperan en casa , si se me olvidaba debo mantener esos pensamientos lejos o veré su futuro eso siempre me pasa y ellos me dicen que debo dejar de pensar en eso que debo concentrarme en alimentarme solamente pero para ellos es mas fácil no tienen un don , Max toco el timbre bien en un momento conoceré a la líder me hará una preguntas que ya memorice y me pondrá reglas que igualmente memorice

Antes de entrar queremos sabes si entiendes el porque ya no podemos estar juntos- pregunto Max con una mirada preocupación que no había visto antes en el

Lo entiendo es por la ley de que todo los que tengan don tienen que unirse al rey-lo dije con indiferencia pero claro que me afectaba he estado con ellos durante un mes y son los primeros a los que vi y me explicaron todo y se que los extrañare aunque me cueste admitirlo

Si es lamentable en verdad quisiéramos que te unieras a nosotros para la eternidad – añadió ray

Si lo se es por mi don lo se es mala suerte que yo lo tenga al igual que mi transformación, solo hay 4 dones en nuestro mundo y yo tuve la suerte de tener uno

Catherine tu don es fantástico y el rey no es tan malo además te a estado buscado por mucho tiempo

No me a buscado a mi si no a mi don- en eso abrieron la puerta y salió un joven vampiro con cabello pelirrojo ojos violetas vestido con un traje blanco pero a diferencia de Max su semblante era serio sin ninguna expresión en el es como si viera la combinación de mis dos compañeros –

Ustedes deben de ser los viajeros – dijo el, el se llama tala ya lo había visto

Si mi nombre es ray, el es Max y ella es Catherine- no cambio de expresión

Mi nombre es tala adelante la líder julia los espera –entramos, y seguimos a tala hasta la puerta, abrió la puerta y entramos la casa era muy elegante con cada mueble puesto en su lugar el comedor la sala la cocina, y todos los muebles requeridos para guardar las apariencias, pero no había ningún vampiro aparte de nosotros en la planta baja eso quiere decir que están descansando en la parte superior –

Señorita usted tiene que esperar aquí mi líder recibirá a los señores primero – me señalo la sala los muebles mantenían un color vino Max y ray me dirigieron una mirada ya memorizada para mi esa mirada que han tenido durante este tiempo , se han vuelto muy dependientes a mis visiones , y yo solo les dirijo una mirada de que esta bien , la conversación que van a tener con la líder ya la memorice y no hay ningún cambio , ellos suben con tala quien les indica el camino mientras yo me siento en unos de los muebles esperando que dentro de unos dos minutos ver bajar tala , y dentro de cinco bajaran ellos me dirán algo que ya se , que me quedare aquí y se despedirán dejándome con la líder quien le dirá a tala que se vaya y hablara conmigo me dará unas cuantas reglas y dejara a tala encargado de mi y aquí esta tala bajando de las escaleras con elegancia se dirige hacia aquí se sienta en el sofá delante de mi y dice

¿Tu eres la vidente?-que sorpresa acerté

Si – es más que obvio

En tus visiones ya tuvimos esta conversación-claro que ya la tuvimos, pero que sorpresa es el primero que no lo repite de mil maneras buscando la forma correcta de explicar o que ya se –

Si, tu siguiente pregunta era que ¿hay en mi futuro?

Y que me contestaste- esa mirada no me gusta es de superioridad

Tristeza, además de que guardas un secreto el cual si alguien se llegara a enterar estarías en problemas

Yo no guardo ningún secreto

Dudas de mi don yo no me equivoco-esa reacción no la había visto desde el primer día en que me tope con Max y ray

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- negación siempre lo mismo

Como quieras tu camino por el momento esta enlazado con la chica que quieres pero no será a si por siempre tu camino es casi igual que el mío eso quiere decir que su terminación no va hacer muy diferente que la mía aun no la veo pero se que tengo razón

No la tienes- tardara tiempo en acostumbrarse, ya pasaron lo cinco minutos y ahí vienen

Ray primero como siempre y luego Max y por ultimo la líder, la líder es de cabello café claro ojos verdes, y vestida algo extravagante y revelador, con un vestido rojo con el escote algo pronunciado pero al menos el moño que tiene como adorno cubre un poco Max y ray se dirigieron hacia mi , yo me levante y espere la despedida la cual ya sabía cada una de sus palabras y se por sus rostros que no han cambiado de opinión y como podrían cambiar si su vida depende de eso aquí viene

Gracias por dejarnos hablar sin que digas exactamente lo que vamos a decir- dijo ray

Ya nos vamos pero esta no es una despedida s un hasta pronto- añadió Max dándome un abrazo-no importa que tengamos que enfrentarnos a licántropos para poder verte

No quiero que se arriesguen cuídense y si alguna vez veo que nos reunimos estaré ansiosa y esperando que ese día llegue – añadí aunque se que eso no será pronto todavía no lo veo

Si esto fuera diferente créeme que no te dejaríamos –añadió ray

Lo se pero es necesario- les dije

Bueno vámonos- dijo ray, y Max se aparto de mi se despidieron de la líder y se marcharon después la líder se acerco a mi

¿Sabes a donde van?- claro que lo se que acaso no entienden que lo veo todo, claro que no me enfoco mas en lo que quiero pero lo veo todo bien ella es i líder momentáneamente así que debo ser amable

Si lo se, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Catherine – añadí con una sonrisa y una reverencia como cortesía es la costumbre

Yo soy julia la líder de esta casa, tala retírate por favor- tala que ya estaba de pie dio una reverencia y se retiro, si así son las casas los líder están al mandato dl rey el rey les dice que hacer y ellos les dicen a los vampiros que están bajo su mandato y ellos los cumplen por que serian como ordenes del rey

Así que tu eres la vidente- claro que no me acaba de preguntar que si se a donde van con ella voy a tener ciertos problemas

Es correcto- se sentó y dio la señal de que hiciera lo mismo y lo hice

¿Y sabes por que se fueron?- bien esto me esta colmando la paciencia claro que lo se

Si lo se es por la ley

Bien se que sabes las leyes por que Max y ray te las dijeron cuando te encontraron, pero aquí no voy a soportar que cumplas con cosas que yo no te ordene tienes que esperar a que en verdad te las ordene y para eso te dejare con tala el se encargara de que sepas como se hacen las cosas aquí , cazaras al mismo tiempo que el y mientras el rey no venga a recogerte estarás a mi cuidado y acataras mis ordenes soy tu líder y tu lealtad es a mi estamos cerca del territorio de los licántropos así que estamos en constantes luchas contra ellos espero que sepas defenderte ya que un error y terminarías con tu existencia entendiste – claro que entendía esta conversación ya la tuve pero esta claro que ella no tiene idea de cómo tratar a alguien que tiene un don con tremendas equivocaciones no es difícil no notarlo por que en mis visiones realmente me lo esta ordenando y a demás ya se como son las cosas aquí y como un vampiro con don siempre estaré al mandato de mi líder y claro que se defenderme y yo cometer errores si en dado caso lo cometiese lo vería y corregiría , pero bueno le falta experiencia y no quiero tenerla como enemiga aunque eso va a ser difícil-

Claro – no es tan difícil

Bien tala- y en seguida esta a su lado eso fue rápido- estas a cargo de ella

Como usted ordene – hizo una reverencia

Bien me retiro, tala enséñale donde esta su cuarto – se donde esta bueno es el primer día hay que tener paciencia, la líder se retiro a su alcoba, y así comenzó mi historia


	2. un mes se pasa muy rapido

Segundo capitulo

Un mes se pasa muy rápido.-

Después de la conversación con la líder tala me guio hacia mi habitación, pasamos cinco habitaciones, eso quiere decir que aquí viven 5 vampiros mas, y esos son tala claro esta, Raúl, Mathilda y miguel al parecer es un grupo pequeño para su localización, bien legamos a la habitación era sencilla colores blanco y vino con una cama en el centro, la habitación es muy elegante perfecto

Esta será tu habitación- dijo tala

Bien- entre a la habitación y vi que había ropa en los cajones y vestidos en el armario, los muebles eran de madera

Temporalmente, mi líder me pidió que me encargara de ti y no quiero tener problemas por tu culpa

No lo habrá solo dime tus condiciones – si que me diga el la condiciones por que será mejor que mantenga lo de las visiones lo as alejado del el

Simplemente haz lo que te diga y mantén tus visiones lo más alejado de mí

Claro, solo una cosa

¿Qué?- me miro con enojo vaya que es voluble

No es necesario yo tengo mas autocontrol y ayer bebí lo suficiente así que no es necesario

Te dije mantuvieras tus visiones lejos de mi –si esta apunto de explotar mejor trato de arreglar las cosas

Solo creí que era necesario aclararlo

Que no puedes controlar tus visiones-

Es algo complicado

Hazlo simple- cruzo sus brazos con una mirada indiferente

Bien puedo concentrarme y tener una visión especifica si es lo que quiero pero las visiones puedan llegar en cualquier momento sobre cualquier cosa

¿Y que es lo que puede provocar tus visiones?- ¿provocar?

Si estoy en peligro me muestra el peligro, si estoy descansando me muestra todo lo que pasara y a donde me dirigiré a quien conoceré y si me enfoco en las personas me mostrara cada una de sus acciones en un determinado tiempo que puede ser corto o largo o simplemente llegaran visiones a la zar sobre cualquiera de la habitación si es que ha tomado una decisión

No puedes controlarlo

No pero puedo manejarlo no puedo evitar tener visiones sobre ti, no puedo prometerte eso pero puedo no decírtelas y así no habría ningún cabio

Que así sea descansa en la noche me toca vigilancia y tendrás que acompañarme

Claro- se fue y cerró la puerta –descansar algo que no puedo hacer, me recosté y trate de dormir pero como siempre llego visión tras visión y en a en particular me tomo por sorpresa el rey de los vampiros apareció en mis visiones eso quiere decir que Max y ray están ya en camino con dirección hacia el rey , el rey es una figura impresionante con ese semblante frio igual que tala esos ojos rojos espera ¿ojos rojos? eso es extraño no he visto a ningún vampiro que tenga ojos rojos como color original su traje era negro y su cabello su cabello es de color azul claro al frente y oscuro atrás , el rey una figura de autoridad para los vampiros y su hermana es diferente a el ella no tiene una semblante serio mas bien es gentil su cabello castaño y sus ojos cafés me recuerdan a los de ray , trae un vestido sencillo color rosa que le queda bastante bien

Catherine-tala ya esta aquí si que estaba distraída no lo había previsto solo me levante y el estaba como siempre en la puerta de la habitación algo molesto por su mirada

Tenemos que irnos, pero no te has cambiado- cierto el trae un traje totalmente negro y al parecer bastante cómodo

¿Qué debo usara para la vigilancia? – el me miro con incredulidad eso es lo que pasa cuando no tengo visiones con respecto a algo

Ropa cómoda que te permita moverte con mayor facilidad pero que sea totalmente negra

Bien no tardare mucho – me dirigí hacia el ropero

Eso espero, estaré abajo – y enseguida se fue, esto es algo extraño no he usado ropa totalmente negra

Después de haberme cambiado la ropa, me puse una bus acomoda pero negra como me lo pido y una falda del mismo color con una abertura en la pierna para mas movilidad, no tarde mucho en cambiarme, y baje cuando recogí mi cabello, me coloque una zapatillas cómodas no altas, baje por las escaleras y me encontré con los vampiros que faltaban Mathilda una vampiresa que al parecer es bastante gentil, en el momento en que me vio me regalo una sonrisa que yo regrese por cortesía, ella llevaba un vestido rosa con amarillo, después estaba Raúl el hermano de la líder pero no por eso lo trataba diferente solo era parte de la casa el traía un traje azul con una camisa blanca y su corbata de color azul y por ultimo miguel que traía un traje blanco con azul claro , todos se acercaron para saludarme

Hola tu debes ser la vidente- me aludo Mathilda

Hola mi nombre es Catherine- hice una referencia solo por cortesía

Un gusto mi nombre es Mathilda- al igual que yo hizo una reverencia

Hola yo soy Raúl es un placer tenerte aquí – también hizo una reverencia

Y yo soy miguel es un placer- y como siempre la reverencia

Y ya que eres vidente que es lo que hay en mi futuro – pregunto Mathilda era de esperarse

O a caso necesitas un elemento extra-comento tala, y es más que obvio que no le agrado

Claro iré por mi bola d cristas y las cartas- todos se quedaros viéndome extrañados

Tranquilos no era enserio las visones vienen sin control una tras otra

¿Y que ves ahora?- pregunto Raúl-

Que si no cumples con el encargo que te mando la líder tendrás un castigo

Pero aun no he tenido ningún encargo

Lo tendrás, y todavía no ogro ver quien será tu pareja eso quiere decir que aun no esta ni cerca

¿Y que mas logras ver?-parezco su juguete nuevo

Que si no salimos pronto tala se enojara- todos voltearon a verlo

¿La llevaras?, es algo pronto- agrego Raúl algo extrañado

Ordenes no puedo dejarla

Cuanto llevas convertida- me pregunto, todo quedo en silencio esperando mi respuesta

Un mes – todos quedaron asombrados

Una recién convertida, ¿tienes sed?- pregunto miguel

No hace poco que me alimente

Es extraño los recién convertidos beben sangre cada tercer día y eso es decir que tienen control- agrego Mathilda

¿Hace cuanto que bebiste?- pregunto Raúl

Una semana pero como dije fue hace poco- agregue

Vámonos – me dijo tala lo sabia se iba a enojar o mas bien ya lo esta

Claro – me dirigí a la puesta pero fui detenida por Raúl

Es mejor que se quede yo la llevare a cazar mas tarde- dijo Raúl

Bien ya basta Raúl, Mathilda y miguel agradezco su preocupación pero con mis compañeros aprendí a controlarme no se preocupen y pues no importa lo que digan tala no va a cambiar de opinión – se quedaron algo extrañados

Olvidan que soy una vidente – dije totalmente cansada de que piensen que se me va escapar algo esta bien no puedo ver el futuro e todo el mundo pero puedo perfectamente ver el futuro de los que están en una habitación

Esta bien sabemos que tala es un cabeza dura pero tengan cuidado somos pocos no queremos mas bajas en la casa – nos dijo Raúl con algo de preocupación, pero los tres estaban igual y después de eso solo salimos de la casa, y me dirigí al área donde hay que vigilar, pero tal me detuvo

Primero tengo que saber que tanto sabes de cómo luchar contra un licántropo

Se vence con una cortada o cuando le atraviesas el corazón con un arma de plata, peor como veo que no tenemos ninguna, preferirás que lo acabemos de la manera menos utilizada pero más salvaje que el morder el cuello, con nuestros colmillos impregnados de sangre

Conoces sobre el tema y si tienes razón no tenemos armas aun- siguió caminando pero en dirección contraria a la que íbamos al parecer mi respuesta hizo cambia de opinión, veo que será difícil saber exactamente que paso es el que dará interesante, o seguí en el momento en que lo alcance utilizo nuestra verdadera velocidad, y al igual que el corrí al mismo paso que el, llegamos a una tienda de joyas y entramos el vendedor era de los nuestros y de inmediato reconoció a tala el vampiro era alto de cabello morado traía lentes ojos azules saludo a tala con la mano y su mirada se enfoco en mi

Bienvenido tala, a que debo el honor de tenerte aquí – la mira de el todavía la tenia puesta en mi estaba acostumbrada pero que el mirara me ponía incomoda, hasta que la voz de tala hizo que su mirada se alejara

Necesito dos espadas

Normales o para acabar con los cachorros- dijo casi en carcajadas, como puede bromear con eso son nuestros enemigo y de cachorros no tienen un pelo

Tienes que decir eso cada vez que vengo – dijo con indiferencia

No tienes sentido del humor además te desases de las espadas que fabrico muy rápido vienes dos veces por semana creí que ya teníamos mas confianza

Eso no va a pasar – dijo con una mirada que enfriaría todo a su paso

Pero veo que traes a una amiga o quizás sea algo más que eso, ella es la chica añorada con la cual vas a pasar la eternidad, pero puedo sentir que tú no la convertiste

Ella es una nueva integración ala casa tiene poco de haber sido transformada

Y se pude saber como se llama la joven vampiresa

Mi nombre es Catherine- el se sorprendió al saber su nombre

Así que tú eres la vidente

Mi nombre es Catherine, y preferiría que mantuviera eso de la vidente lo mas alejado posible de la conversación

Claro, así que dos espadas cierto tienes vigilancia hoy

Si

Y supongo que la señorita Catherine ira contigo

Exacto, será mejor que me des la espada ya, no mas preguntas o suposiciones llevamos prisa

eso veo, síganme- se alejo por el pasillo que guiaba mas adentro de la tienda , tala y yo lo seguimos hasta ese lugar , el cual estaba obscuro, pero para los vampiros no es un impedimento la falta de luz así que puede ver perfectamente que en la paredes tabas cubiertas de espadas y todo tipo de arma , ver tanto armamento era nuevo para mi así que verlo tan cerca me sorprendió, Boris prendió las luces y se acerco a un baúl que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación se arrodillo y saco la espada que al verla era una espada sorprendente y el acabado del mango era excelente era de oro y el filo de la espada de plata y a simple vista el filo era sorprendente, podría cortar los miembros de los licántropos con facilidad , según lo veo , Boris tomo la espada y se la entrego a tala que la verifico a detalle

Podrías hacer una demostración de tu talento tala- tala la manejo con una maestría excelente movimiento precisos que al batallar con un licántropo serian completamente letales , la seriedad de su rostro solo mostraba la concentración que tenia al mover la espada con una estilo envidiable de cualquier maestro de la espada , Boris se acerco a mi

Señorita Catherine tiene algún conocimiento del manejo de la espada – volteo a su dirección

solo conocimiento básico- el se volteo a donde estaban las espadas ,mientras que tala seguía practicando con la espada sin perder el ritmo y la concentración y sus movimientos seguían siendo magníficos, unos movimientos mas y termino con una estocada final, en el momento que termino no me contuve y aplaudí y si como pensé me arrepentí de eso por que el me miro con una mirada petulante, genial subí mas su orgullo si es que eso es posible pero si ya empecé que mas da algo de orgullo no hace daño eso creo, me acerque mas a el

Eso fue sorprendente se ve que eres una maestro en el arte- el me miro con indiferencia

No has visto nada – me equivoque es muy malo para el subirle el orgullo ya lo tiene demasiado grande para poder soportar mas

Señorita Catherine creo que esta espada es para usted- me mostro la espada los acabados estaba preciosos, esta estaba echa de plata completamente el filo no se veía tan formidable como la de tala pero eso no significa que sea poco cogí la espada estaba mas liviana de lo que pensé así que no abría problema para manejarla

Bien es hora de irnos, mañana ha esta hora tendrás el dinero de las dos espadas, Catherine vamos- se encamino a la salida

Gracias- me encamine hacia la salida pero Boris me detuvo

señorita Catherine , mi vida como proveedor de armamento es muy peligrosa , pero yo mismo escogí eso ya que espero mi final desde hace mucho tiempo , y quisiera saber que tan lejos esta ese final – bien eso comprensible mucho de nuestra clase no toleran la soledad que conlleva esta existencia , cerré lo ojos por un momento y vi su final un final piadoso muerto junto con su compañera , pero eso seria cruel apenas conocería la felicidad de esta existencia y terminara , pero toda muerte tiene su pos y su contra-

¿En verdad quieres saber?- me miro con tristeza

Si – ahora era con decisión

Bien morirás con tu pareja de existencia, pero no será pronto tendrás el tiempo para disfrutas de tu existencia, encontraras ala persona, pero no es exacto pueden pasar siglos

Eso quiere decir que no será pronto

No será pronto pero en poco tiempo pensaras que será demasiado rápido

Catherine vamos – me hablo tala, si que tiene mal humor

hasta ponto y gracias- me despedí haciendo una reverencia y me aleje de el hacia la puerta alcance a tala el la salida de la tienda , me acerque a el y no dirigimos a el lugar de la custodia , después de un rato llegamos , la frontera esta a unos 40 Km de distancia de la casa , y al parecer había muchos bosques en el territorio de los licántropos , bestias salvajes como siempre , al parecer ellos también vigilaban que no nos acercáramos a su territorio había como cinco del otro lado de la frontera

Esto es simple si un licántropo atraviesa la frontera lo matas, cuidando no entrar que ellos te intentaran matarte si llegas a cruzar

Bien- me senté a lado de un árbol- tala me miro con algo de expectación

Tienes que estar alerta

Estoy alerta y no trataran de atacar hasta la 1:45- tala me miro con indiferencia, creo que ya esta entendiendo

Como esta tan segura que no cambiara de opinión

Si cambian todo cambia

Los licántropos se guían por el instinto no razonan como puedes saber que en verdad van a atacar

Yo se eso me da un verdadero dolor de cabeza cada vez que trato de ver su futuro, pero no vi el de ellos

Dijiste que no verías el mío

Dije que no te diría lo que viera sobre ti, pero puedo verlo- todo paso demasiado lento pero llego la hora indicada, me levante y me acerque al punto indicado 5...4...3, saco mi espada, 2... 1..., aquí viene, el licántropo salto por los arboles hacia el otro lado de la frontera alcance hacer una cortadura profunda en el torso y esquive su caída, tala vino enseguida para terminar el trabajo, pero lo detuve

Tala vienen otros tres, me dirigí al licántropo que estaba debilitándose con la plata solo le atravesé el corazón con la punta de la espada y acabe con su sufrimiento y como predije a la muerte de este llegaron tres, pero tala se encargo de ellos sin problemas, me acerque y le di el golpe final a un de ello mientras que tala se encargo de los dos que faltaban ya muertos recuperaron su forma humana, después paso un rato nos quedamos hasta las cinco de la mañana

Bien ya es hora de irnos no tarda en salir el sol y es mejor que estemos en casa para entonces- se encamino hacia la casa y yo lo seguí empecé a amentar la velocidad pero un comentario de el me detuvo

No debes ser tan confiada con tu talento

Yo no me confió de mi talento

Si lo haces crees conocer a las personas solo por tu talento, y no te molestas siquiera en preguntar sobre su vida

He sabido por experiencia que los vampiros o por lo menos los que conozco no les gusta contar su historia o su pasado

Y no lo intentas por que simplemente lo ves- todavía no entiende por que será así el debería entender

Yo no puedo ver el pasado de las personas solo su futuro largo o corto plazo simplemente desde que lo conozco a un evento desastroso o mucho menos si quieres decirme tu vida después de ser condenado a esta existencia adelante

No te lo diré – esto es el colmo

¿Que querías que te preguntara?-siempre tengo que lidiar con personas

No quiero que me preguntes solo quiero que no por saber mi futuro pienses que me conoces

Eso es cierto no te conozco pero quisiera conocerte

Eso es imposible –se marcho esto es extraño mas bien el es extraño

Las cosas siguieron así tala seguía vigilando, la líder me dio mas reglas que eran que solo bebía de contarle a ella mis visione y solo a ella y que en cuanto viera al rey en mis visiones se lo dijera de inmediato, los demás vampiros , bueno con ellos no tenia problema, seguían tratando de que tala no fuera tan duro conmigo lo cual nunca funcionaba, tala me llevaba a cazar pero solo bebía lo necesario una persona mientras que tala bebía mucho mas y siempre me preguntaba si ya era suficiente , lo cal siempre contestaba que si , el rey no tardaría mucho en llegar ya había pasado un mes, de hecho llegaría esta tarde y el casa todo era un caos , el rey no visitaba las casas de los vampiros al menos de que fuera importante y lo de interés era yo , pero eso no es lo que me inquieta en esta ocasión debo de hablar con tala sobre una visión que tuve , ya que después de que casi muero en una de la misiones de vigilancia por que tala se fe por ordenes de la líder no hemos podido hablar, se que la líder me odia y era su plan deshacerse de mi pero tal llego en el momento precisó ,pero aun así es mi líder y aunque no lo sea por mucho pero tengo que dejarla protegida ahí esta tala entrando a su habitación perfecto se que es de mala educación entrar a la habitación sin permiso pero la situación lo amerita así que entre a la habitación de una tala muy sorprendido

Sal de aquí –estaba enojado no me importa

Necesito hablarte en privado

Y se puede saber que es tan importante

Tuve una visión

Que sorpresa per debes decírselo a la líder no a mi – se cruzo de brazos

Lo se que es sobre la líder y de ti y si ella lo sabe antes de tiempo puede que acabe muy mal

De que hablas

Bien tu tendrás que utilizar tu don para salvar ala líder de una muerte segura en manos de los licántropos, ellos atacaran no se cuando pero se que lo harán, tu serás capaz de salvarla solo si utilizas tu don, pero si ella se entera de que tienes un don te entregara al rey y no podrás salvarla

Por que si sabias eso no me entregas al rey

Tonto julia es mi líder por este momento y debo de protegerla

Pero por que me lo dices

Pro que cuando esto suceda yo ya estaré con el rey yo me voy hoy , el rey tiene el don de leer las mentes yo en dado caso puedo negarle el acceso de mis recuerdos o de mis visiones con otras pero antes de que pase lo veré de nuevo y el rey lo vera , pero después de que la salves te pediré una cosa aléjate de ella si no quieres unirte al rey no lo hagas pero si quieres a julia será mejor que te alejes por que si la ven contigo la culparan de que ella sabia y no te entrego y sabes cual es el castigo por eso , no podre detener la visión recuerda – me alejo de el tratando de salir del cuarto pero fui detenida por, me cogió del brazo y me atrajo hacia el

Tú tampoco quieres ir

Se que quieres encontrar la felicidad en esta existencia la cual ésta alado de la persona con quien compartirás la eternidad pero para mi es claro que con la única persona que puedo compartir es con el líder o el rey y no por lo mismo que tu buscas pero es así cuando tienes un don

Y si voy contigo

Tú crees que julia es esa persona

Pero tendré que dejarla

Pero estará a salvo cuando eso suceda, bien tengo que irme el rey no tarda en llegar

Crees que podrás vivir a su servicio por toda la eternidad negando la existencia de esa persona

Es lo que debo hacer los que tienen un don existen bajo el servicio del rey – me separe de el y me dirigí hacia la planta de abajo el anochecer empezaba y el rey se acercaba y al caer completamente julia abrió la puerta dejando entrar al rey , y tal como lo había visto vestido elegantemente de negro , cabello en dos tonalidades de azul ojos rojos de mirada penetrante , detrás de el se acerco su hermana con un vestido amarrillo con rosa cabello café y mirada dulce y después de ellos estaba los que yo mas quería ver Max y rei , el primero con su mirada alegre y gentil, y el segundo como siempre serio pero su mirada siempre tenia gentileza después de su visita al rey , el ordeno que fueran ellos y unos tres hombres mas los que los escoltaran , en presencia del rey como protocolo y respeto se hace una reverencia hasta que el rey hable o pase por el lugar , el se quedo parado , y su hermana fue quien hablo

Por favor sin tanto protocolo estamos de visita – julia inmediatamente se levanto

Es un honor teneros aquí por favor siéntese su majestad- el rey solo se le quedó mirando y se sentó en uno de los sillones al igual que su hermana, yo me acerque a rei y a Max

Es un gusto volverlos a ver

Para mi también te extrañaba demasiado

Pero veo que esperabas nuestra visita

Es raro que me sorprendan


	3. visita del rey

Capitulo tres

Visita del rey.-

Kai.-

Mi nombre es Kai soy el rey de los vampiros , como logre eso es my simple , mi madre era la futura reina de este país pero necesitaba estar casada para gobernar como es la ley , y así conoció a mi padre, los cuales se casaron y me tuvieron a mi y a mi hermana Hilary, yo iba hacer el futuro gobernante del país pero el pueblo fue atacado cuando tenia 17 mi hermana un año menor que yo , los atacantes eran lo que se conoce como vampiros , los soldados intentaron salvarnos pero a mi hermana y a mi nos convirtieron , pero éramos diferente a los vampiros teníamos dones los dos así que pude regresar al trono de mi país , gracias al don de mi hermana que es un escudo físico y al mío que es leer las mentes nadie podía vencernos , convertimos a muchos vampiros que estaban bajo nuestro control para así poder tener el poder que necesitábamos , y me convertí en rey , todos los vampiros que han intentado vencerme son fácilmente derrotados y convertidos en cenizas , después de un tiempo ya nadie lo ha intentado excepto esos malditos perros o mejor llamados licántropos pero he logrado mantenerlos a raya de mi territorio , pero hay vampiros que aun creen poder vencerme , y en algún punto quieren conseguir una ventaja que son los dos dones que faltan el de ver el futuro y el escudo mental y por eso cree la ley de que todo vampiro con don debe de de unírseme , y eso me trae aquí después de recibir la noticia de que habían encontrado el don de ver el futuro pedí inmediatamente ser escoltado hacia el , que estaba en las casa de la frontera, pero como se atreven estos tontos dejar tal tesoro cerca del los perros y no traérmelo inmediatamente , así que pedí que tres de los mejores vampiros me acompañaran , que son Bryan , Spencer e ian, no nos tomo mucho tiempo llegar mi hermana me acompaño y aquí estoy , Hilary abrió la reja y entramos después abrió la puerta , al parecer nos esperaban , empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de todos en el lugar , pero hubo una que me llamo la atención , y al parecer era de la vidente por que me describía perfectamente a mi y a mi hermana , hicieron una reverencia y mi hermana como siempre fue la primera quien hablo

Por favor sin tanto protocolo estamos de visita- estará ella, yo simplemente vine por algo que me pertenece, otra vez escuche que decía el nombre de quien se acerco a mi julia la líder dela casa según me informaron

Es un honor teneros aquí por favor siéntese su majestad- bien pero solo quiero que me muestren quien es la vidente y si de verdad los es para irme de aquí, Hilary también se sento, pero los demás seguían ahí mirándome, la líder se sentó lo mas cercano, pero una persona se movió, una niña que se acerco a los que me escoltaron hasta aquí al parecer le di mucho gusto verlos

Es un gusto volverlos a ver

Para mi también te extrañaba demasiado

Pero veo que esperabas nuestra visita

Es raro que me sorprendan- así que ella es la que dice ser la vidente veamos que tan verdadero es, mire a mi hermana la cual entendió el mensaje

Disculpe podemos ver a la vidente – agrego gentilmente ella

Por supuesto, se levanto un poco

Catherine- la que antes estaba con los que me guiaron volteo hacia nosotros y se acerco hasta mi hizo una reverencia y se sentó a lado de julia, enfrente de Hilary

"se que puede leerme la mente y que lo esta haciendo en este momento "- astuta

Usted debe ser Catherine – le comento mi hermana

Si usted debe ser la princesa Hilary, agradezco que no me dijera vidente

Bueno a mí tampoco me gusta que se refieran a mí como escudo, pero siendo tu una vidente, sabes que pregunta hare en este momento

Podría, si usted se decidiera que preguntar

Si yo no me decido usted no sabría, seria un limitante

No, si lo sabría o mas bien vería las opciones posibles de sus preguntas y respuestas

Que pienso en este momento

Yo no leo la mente veo el futuro

Lo siento que ves en este momento

Que va a preguntarme como fui convertida que tanto llevo convertida

¿Y cuales serian las respuestas? – era sorpréndete veía todas la visiones de posibles preguntas posibles respuestas, hasta que tomo esas peguntas

No recuerdo como fui convertida o por quien, y haces dos meses me convirtieron

¿Y como funciona tu don?- pregunta interesante

Bien puedo ver el futuro de los que están a mi alrededor hasta un corto plazo, y si me concentro en cualquier persona puedo ver hasta el fin de su existencia pero eso seria demasiado lejos, no es preciso las visiones pueden cambiar según la decisión que se tome si hay muchas visiones iguales con diferentes resultados eso quiere decir que no se ha tomado una decisión, si la veo completamente solida es por que se va a cumplir exactamente como la vi

¿Y si se cambia de opinión?

La visión cambia

¿Puedes ver el futuro de los licántropos?

Si aunque ellos me provocan un gran dolor de cabeza, puedo verlos si tienen un plan pero son de guiarse por los instintos y eso hace que la visión cambie en cuestión de nada hay muchas opciones y verlas todas en poco tiempo es algo cansado es mas simple ver el futuro del que este a mi lado para ver si atacaran o el mío

Entiendo pero si ellos tuvieran un plan cuanto tiempo tardarías en verlo- no tardaría nada si puede ver tantas opciones cuando una decisión no esta dada en tan poco tiempo ver algo que ya esta solido no tardaría

Las visiones me vienen en cuanto se toma una decisión hasta el final de la visión, aunque sea un desastre pero lo vería con varios días de anticipación claro que cuanto mas pasara el tiempo en que se cumplirá la visión se aclara

Bien eso quera decir que puedes ver el destino de todos en la habitación sin problemas hasta su muerte

No hasta su muerte, si no el evento mas significativo mas cercano si hay muchos en la habitación pero si me concentro en una sola persona pedo verlo sin problemas claro que toma cierto tiempo –

Bien ya es suficiente, es hora de irnos

¿Acaso ella no es la vidente?- claro que lo era lo que yo buscaba yo no me equivoco y lo vi en su mente, vi las visiones que a tenido en esta conversación desde que comenzó

Ella es la vidente

Bien entonces acabamos con la prueba

Si ya es suficiente

Bien – en eso interrumpe la líder de casa

Entonces ya se irán sus majestades

No quisiera irme sin beber algo antes

Por supuesto, Raúl ve trae las bebidas- y el chico llamado Raúl reacciono, todo quedaron expectantes con la conversación pero eso es normal con vampiros que no tienen un don, el vampiro llamado Raúl trajo las copas de sangre, y le ofreció a cada un de los invitados, también a mi guardia que estaba afuera del lugar

Señorita Catherine será mejor que arregle sus cosas por que no podemos quedarnos aquí debemos partir en este momento – no ha bebido mas que un sorbo de su copa

Solo lo digo por que no veo su equipaje y ya es hora de irnos – me levante y conmigo todos en la sala

Miguel puedes traer el equipaje de la señorita Catherine – en cuestión de segundos estaba su equipaje en la puerta

Bien fue un placer venir a su casa pero tenemos que retirarnos – Hilary se dirigió a la líder de su casa hizo una reverencia la cual fuer respondida, yo me dirigí hacia la puerta haciendo una reverencia la cual fue regresada en el momento, cuando abrí la puerta Bryan ya estaba atento listo para irnos al igual que todos

Bryan puedes llevar el equipaje de la señorita Catherine al carruaje- Bryan rápidamente levanto el equipaje y lo llevo los demás hicieron una reverencia dejándome pasar, pero la chica se dirigió a donde estaban los que me trajeron aquí, ya sabia todo lo que pasaría, vio que yo le di la orden de quedarse aquí

Bien creo que ya no nos veremos mas, por un tiempo – ellos se dirigieron a ella

Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferente – le dijo el que desde que partimos ha tenido una sonrisa excepto ahora

Pero ya que no lo son, trataremos de ir a visitarte- dejarlos entrar a mi castillo, no al menos de que tengan tanta suerte de encontrar al ultimo vampiro con don que no esta en mi poder

Gracias pero ambos saben que no será pronto los echare de menos – le dio un abrazo

Bien señorita Catherine es hora de irnos – Catherine se separo de ellos y se alejo, despidiéndose de todos y saliendo por fin yo me adelante y Bryan ya estaba listo abrió la puerta

Señorita julia el rey dio órdenes para que los señores que están aquí presentes se queden con usted y formen parte de su casa

Lo que usted ordene- en eso Hilary entro en el carruaje seguida por Catherine, se sentaron ellas enfrente de mi yo del lado izquierdo y ellas del lado derecho, y al estar los tres en el carruaje y mis acompañantes en sus caballos partimos

Señorita Catherine, como usted debe conocer el castillo esta algo lejos, pero esta es la forma menos arriesgada para trasladarse y un poco menos llamativa

Entiendo, aunque con su permiso debo agregar que un carruaje es algo lento si el recorrido es largo-demasiado lento y llamativo

Y si me permite el comentario, también es llamativo

Claro que es llamativo pero como es el carruaje real debe serlo, esto evita las sospechas que si unas personas caminando en la noche no cree usted

Creo que para su majestad es usual trasladarse en carruaje pero concuerdo con usted su majestad, aunque lento, es la mejor forma de trasladarse sin levantar sospecha – el amanecer se acerca el sol esta por salir, algo que para los que viven en esta existencia es negado totalmente es la visión de la luz del sol , hace bastante tiempo que no veo un amanecer , esta existencia me condena a vagar por la oscuridad dela noche por siempre , son coros los momentos en los que un vampiro puede estar bajo la luz de sol y es cuando entra o sale de su casa , utiliza una sombrilla pero su protección solo dura unos minutos, Hilary descansa como siempre en los primeros rayos del amanecer , ella cree que nuestra existencia debería ser mejor que debería disfrutarla mas , pero eso es imposible yo no creo que se puede vivir en esta existencia yo ya estoy muerto pero aun me tienen en este mundo , solo existiendo , nada mas , vampiros como Hilary creen que se pude vivir en eta forma si alguien la compartiera contigo , y para ello solo tengo una sola respuesta , es una verdadera ridiculeces solo se engañan así mismos ,un corazón que ya no palpita ya no puede sentir , y esa persona es igual dos corazones que ya no palpitan no pueden ayudarse a volver a vivir , al menos salió algo bueno de este viaje conseguí lo que estaba buscando y eso para mi es lo mas importante conseguir lo que quiero y mantenerme en el reinado

Su majestad, esta complacido con lo que ha visto en mi mente, todas las visiones que he tenido le han convencido de que yo soy la vidente que buscaba

Si eres la vidente el don que buscaba – al parecer se sorprendió que le haya contestado, ya que al oír mi voz se estremeció

Pero aun no confirmo que tu don me sea útil


End file.
